User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show (TV Series) - Episode 6
Title: Kill the Raccoon! Starring Roles: Jayden Montoya Samuel Mora And Shifty the Raccoon Featuring: Lincoln Loud Thomas Cat Lisa Loud And Flaky the Porcupine Appearances: Kenny McCormick And Red Stickman (as a keychain) *Inside a car, Jayden drives it, Samuel sits next to him as he listens to music with headphones, is ok at start, but as their car gets low fuel, they are lucky to stop at a gasoline station, only to be unlucky, the gasoline station have an old enemy, the gasoline station is so dangerous!* Jayden: *Notices the fuel* Whoops! Well, Sam! Looks like we need to get some fuel! *Gets out of the car, Samuel does same thing, sadly, Shifty is coming out of the bushes* Shifty: Cool! >:) That car, those dorks will never find their beloved car! *Sneaks to the car so he opens and quickly enters inside as he locks the door* HEY! *Honks two times, Jayden and Samuel looks at Shifty* Thanks for the car, dorks! SEE YA! *Drives away* WEHEHEHEH!!! Jayden: STOP! You thief, did you see that, Sam? Shifty just stole my car! Samuel: That is OUR car, should i say it? Jayden: Sure, whatever, still... Hey! Shifty is gonna lose some fuel! *Shifty keeps laughing, he keeps but k he even stop after he keeps doing so, he notice the fuel meter* Shifty: HUH? *Stares at it* <:O Uh Oh! *Car stops* Shifty: DAGNABBIT! *Punches the steering wheel, causes a honk* Now i am so dead! *Jayden and Samuel finally catch up to Shifty* Samuel: Where do you think your going, you thief? Shifty: <:O *Sweats* So... Look guys, i am sorry, i know you guys ARE mad at me, but.... I just wanted to drive to the top of the mountain, it got a cauldron with gold inside it and i do not even have a car! Jayden: OH YEAH? Shifty: Yes, you know i had to, but look guys, what do you guys say if uh... You guys drive me there, in return, i will drive you two to... To... Ok WHERE are you two fellas going anywhere? Samuel: We are going to Florida, for a cool vacation! Shifty: So IF as said, you two take me up there, we COULD share the gold and then i will take you two to Florida, and i can hang out with you two? Jayden: Hm... What do ya say, Sam? Samuel: Sigh, ok, still, Shifty... IF You lie to us, your dead meat, got it? Shifty: Ok sure, *Peace sign with his right hand* I would NEVER lie... Oh ok maybe but still, this time i promise! Jayden and Samuel: ^^ Good! Shifty: Let's decide! Jayden and Samuel: DEAL! *Jayden and Samuel shakes Shifty's right hand at the same time, little did they know, Shifty's LEFT hand on the back, Shifty's left hand is crossing fingers so Shifty lied, Shifty will betray them, yes betray but he always betrays!* *Later, the three guys are top of the mountain which Shifty mentioned* Shifty: So... Here we are! Jayden: I don't see it, Like... Where? Shifty: We should get out of the car, then... Hey, hm... Then it should appear! Samuel: Uh Ok?... *All three gets out of the car* Jayden: I Still... Don't see it? *Shrugs and looks at Samuel, Shifty throws a frying pan and a bowling ball in their heads, Jayden gets the frying pan and Samuel gets the bowling ball!* Both: >_< OW! Hey! >:/!! Shifty: *Quickly enters their car and closes the door again!* Ooops, sorry fellas! Looks like i CROSSED fingers, i tricked ya, you losers expected gold to be in a cauldron of this mountain? Ok now when i got a car, and thanks to you two... I will drive to Florida all by myself, my vacation, very... So long, suckers! WEHEHEEH! *Shifty is suddenly driving away* Jayden: COME BACK! Samuel: YOU MONSTER! *Jayden and Samuel both holds the back of the car, only to bump on the road and lose the grab of it, they look injured due to the bumps!* Both: OOF! *Falls* Shifty: WEHEHEH! *Drives in the distance!* Samuel: I knew we shouldn't trust him! Jayden: It is my fault! Samuel: Mine too... Jayden: Just... HOW the heck are we gonna get our car back and able to go to Florida? Samuel: Well DRIVE? Jayden: Good point! Samuel: Hm... You got any idea? Jayden: Just? Hm.... *Jayden thinks, later, a car is coming as they two are both hitching for a ride, showing their thumbs now, the car stops as they was showing their thumbs so was showing, so it stops* Both: ^^ YAY! *The window of the car closes down, revealed to be:* Lincoln: Oh, hi there! Both: Hi Lincoln!... LINCOLN!?! Lincoln: Samuel! Jayden! What are you two doing here? Samuel: Shifty the Raccoon! That's what! Jayden: Shifty stole our car, we are on a way to Florida! Lincoln: What a coincidence, i was also going to travel there! Samuel and Jayden: YOU IS? :D... Lincoln: Yup! Samuel and Jayden: Can we drive with ya please? Lincoln: Welp... Since there is more then my seat in this car... Sure why not? Both: YAAAY! ^^ *Later, when they drive inside Lincoln's car, a fork on the road caused a problem, uh it caused Lincoln to stop driving* Lincoln: What the? *Gets out of the car, he removes the fork, the wheel dies* Daw... Great! ^^ I was SARCASTIC! This is awful! Ok awful is right! Lincoln: Well... Looks like i tried my best... *Is standing there and also hitch for a ride* Jayden: Is ok, but we need to get on our own, you can handle yourself? Lincoln: Sure, i know what i am doing! Jayden: Ok bye! *Leaves* Samuel: Thanks for at least trying, Lincoln! *Leaves* Lincoln: Your Welcome!... *Later, the duo stops as they see a restaurant* Samuel: *His stomach does sounds* I am hungry! Jayden: Yeah, me too! Let's eat! *As they enters however, Flaky works there* Flaky: Why hello there... What would you two like? Jayden: Food? Flaky: Sorry we are closed! *Points at a sign to the left of even her saying "CLOSED" With big letters!* Both: WHAT!?! Flaky: Yeah sorry! *Laughs nervously* Jayden: But we are so tired, we need something to eat! Flaky: Sigh i am sorry but if i continue, what if i get robbed or.... *Suddenly all three looks at the door, as it opened, Shifty is there with pistols* Shifty: EVERYBODY FREEZE! This is a robbery! Flaky: AAAAAH! Jayden and Samuel: SHIFTY! Shifty: You two? Jayden: Your turd! Shifty: I WILL SHOOT! *Shoots everywhere like crazy, uh well, Flaky is so scared she turns on the other side and her quills flies at Samuel and Jayden and everywhere else, Shifty notices the incoming quills at him as well* Uh Oh! WAAAH! *Jumps outside to take cover* *Samuel and Jayden gets up, even if quills got them, they crawl outside* *Shifty kicks Jayden's face* Jayden: OW! Shifty: So... We meet again! Samuel: HOW Did you meet us if ya was able to drive away as we walked slowly all our way here!?! Shifty: Welp, i HAD to took... A break *Shrugs* Because it is so yup, yes so now... The time to kill you two has come, eh two who makes two... That wasn't good, uh... You will end up in... No No, too far, too far, i will shoot you until you... *Jayden gets up and removes the quill from his back, he is so mad and quickly stabs at Shifty many times* Jayden: YAAAH! >:/! Shifty: YEOW! Jayden: TAKE THAT! AND THAT! THATHATHATHATHATATAATATATATATA! THAT!... And That! *Stops stabbing Shifty who is not moving on the ground, at least for now, is presumed to be dead!' Samuel and Jayden: :O... *Looks in shock, then smiles* :) YEAH! *High Fives each other!* *They get back inside their car, Samuel picks up the keychain which is Stickman, and Jayden keeps driving as both of them enters inside the car, they finally drives away* *We sees Shifty's body, suddenly, camera closes more in his eyes as they started to open, he isn't dead!* Shifty: >:/ SO!... Those fools, *Gets up and grunts so good* I will show them, nobody messes with Shifty! *Growls, then he is hitching as a car stops, it is Kenny* Kenny: (Hello?) Shifty: GET OUT! *Throws Kenny at the ground, the boy grunts at the ground* Kenny: *Gets up* (>:/ HEY! Why did you throw me at the ground!?!) Shifty: *Gets inside and closes door* MEH! Shut Up! *Drives right at Kenny, Kenny is drived to death!' Kenny: (OOF!) *Squashed and dies!* *Later, Samuel and Jayden stops as they need more fuel once again!* Samuel: We need fuel again! Jayden: Yes i see that, ok... *As they do fix their car, Shifty stops behind the bushes with his car, he quickly enters outside and steals the car once again* Shifty: HAH! *Drives away* SO LONG! SUCKERS! AGAIN! WEHEHEH! Samuel: WHAT THE HECK!?! Jayden: I thought he died! Samuel: Ok, let's... AHA! Look! *Points at the bushes, Shifty's car is there, Jayden and Samuel then looks at each other and does smug faces* Shifty: So, now when i am going to Florida, i be so cool! Huh? *Looks at the window... Mirror? At top of the car, and another car, HIS car, the car is used by Samuel and Jayden inside* >:/ Right! TAKE THIS YOU IDIOTS! GRAH! Gra, gra, gra! *Shifty goes crazy, he throws rocks at Jayden and Samuel, their window on the really front of their car broke, so the rocks hit them* Both: OW! Shifty: HAH HAH! *Points at them* Serves you right! Jayden: NO! We didn't even do anything wrong! Shifty: Oh but here is the extreme pain! YAAAH! *Shifty throws his fedora hat away, it slices off Samuel's head, Jayden stares at it and Shifty got idiotic hat back!* Jayden: *Gasps* SAM! :O NOOO! *Holds the head, and for sure DIDN'T focus on driving, Jayden did crash on a tree right after holding Samuel's head, the tree is really hard!* OOF! Shifty: *Points at Jayden* HAH! HAH! XD Now Florida, here i come! *Back to Jayden's car, Jayden's arms comes up and then his face, he is so mad!* Jayden: >:( GRRRR! THAT IS IT! *Starts car, he backs it and drives again after Shifty* Shifty: HUH!? Didn't you die? Jayden: That is what you thought, this is for Samuel! And Samuel must be happy when i kill you! GRAH! *Jayden throws knives at Shifty, sadly, Shifty holds a mirror, causing the knives to return to Jayden* WAAAH! *Jayden got stabbed many times* OOF! OH-HOH! GAH! Duh... *Luckily, he is STILL alive!* THAT'S IT! >:/ I have had enough of you! Shifty: Hm... AHA! *Shifty suddenly adds nails on the road, Jayden drives on them, his car wheels pops* Jayden: WAAAH! NOOO! *Car spins around, so he crashes into a huge stone for some reason on the road, causing Jayden to fly out of the car* AAAAAH! GAAAAWD! *Jayden just lands on a woodchipper, causing him to get shredded inside to death* NOOO! GAH! OWOWOWOW! *Jayden just died!* Shifty: XD YAA-HOO! *Back to Lincoln, obviously, Lincoln got a ride of course, Lincoln got a ride by Tom* Lincoln: Thanks for picking me up, Tom! Tom: Yeah no problem! Huh? *Drives on Shifty's nails again* Both: OMG! AAAAH NOOO! *They then crashes also, and they crashes at a tree, they died tho!* *Later, Shifty MADE it to Florida!* Shifty: WOO HOO! *Lisa is a cop and wants to see Shifty's card* Lisa: Let's see the card! *Shows her hand, expect Shifty to give it to her* Shifty: Sure! *He gives it to Lisa, she starts to notice something* Lisa: WOW!... Shifty: Ikr? Lisa: :O.. ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?! >:/! Shifty: :O What? Lisa: >:/ THIS ISN'T YOU! *Shows the card, it is Jayden's card!* Shifty: Wow, sorry, that's my FRIEND'S card, this is mine! *Gives other card to Lisa, it is Samuel's, Lisa shows that to Shifty* Lisa: AHEM, you don't look anything like him! Shifty: Ok i don't have any card... Lisa: GRRRR! YOUR A THIEF! Thief's going to cold jail, come with me, just now! *Later in jail, Lisa closes the cell as Shifty is stuck inside* Lisa: Enjoy! Shifty: I hate my life, Shifty is not so Shifty, or, at least cool, Hm... What do Shifty mean? ???: I don't know, i don't know who you is, but you don't know me! Shifty: :O *Looks behind himself, it is another green raccoon, but bigger, and also got a fedora hat like Shifty* Giant Raccoon: HEY! YOU COPY MY STYLE!? >:/ Come here! *Steps on Shifty* Shifty: NOOO! :O! *The Giant Raccoon steps on Shifty, and Shifty is squashed to death!* Winner: Lisa Loud! Lisa: May i see your card? *She shows her hand to us!* The End! Category:Blog posts